Stab 8: A Fabang Love Story
by Tatterriley
Summary: What happens when Mike chang finally ask Quinn Fabray to the premiere of the next installment of there favorite movie series Stab, Stab 8 and they meet Sidney Prescott and the gang and get parts in the next Stab?


Chapter 1

'Hey Quinn whatcha doing?', A voice said from infront of Quinn who was deeply

intrested in her iphone. Quinn looks up to see Mike Chang her best friend sience 3rd

grade. 'Playing the new Stab 8 game for the iphone.' 'Really? I heard that game was

awesome' 'Oh it is.', the blonde say's as she contuines to play her game as Mike

watches.

'Where is everyone else.' Mike said as he look up and saw the choir room empty.' 'I

don't know.', Quinn said looking up not eveing noticing that she was sitting in the choir

room alone because she was so into her game. Mike contuines to stare at the

awesomeness that is the Stab 8 iphone game. Quinn notices that her best nerd friend is

straing at her game so she roll's her eye's and say's,'here you wanna try.' in a annyoed

voice.

'Well sience you offerd.' Mike say's as he snatches the iphone from Quinn nealry

knocking her down. 'Nerd', Quinn say's in a soft tone. 'What did you say?' Mike said in a

sarcastic tone. 'You herd me.' As the asian nerd get's into the game as the blonde

cheerleader watches someone step's into the choir room. Hello? a familar voice say's.

The two look up from the game to see Rachel Berry a fellow glee clubber.

'Hey Rachel', They both saying looking up then looking back down to there game.

'Whatcha playing' Rachel say's. 'Stab 8' they both say at the same time kinda freaking

out Rachel a little bit. 'Nerds' she yells under her breath. 'Yep' they both say not looking

up from the game totally freaking out Rachel.

'So where is everybody' Rachel say's breaking the akward silence. 'You tell us' Quinn

say's looking up. 'You seem to know everything around here'. Rachel gives Quinn a dirty

look and goes back to looking at her sheet music. 'Hey guy's there is this song here call

This is the End... 'By Creed' they both say not looking up, 'from' Rachel starts

'Stab 3' The Aisan and Blonde yell out together. 'Ok you two creep me out' Rachel yells

as she storm's out and bump's into Will on the way out. Will just looks nod's his head

and walk's into the room.

'Hey guy's Will say's as he set's his stuff on the paino. They both look up as Mike

give's Quinn her phone back. 'So where is everyone' ask's as her look's to see

only the two. 'We were just gonna ask you that ',Mike say's confused. 'Oh I

remember they all had to take that test that the 3 of you already took'. Will say's. 'So I

guess we can start with you to and...were did Rachel go?' 'Who' Quinn say's with

sarcasim in her voice.' 'Anyways.'

Glee club got over before anyone got there so they are having another meeting

Monday. Mike stop's by his locker before leaving for home and when he get's there he

see's Quinn standing there playing with her hair. 'Hey Q' Mike say's confused. 'Hey, um

this is really werid but my Mom is going on a curise this week and...' 'Yes?' Mike say's

wating for her responce. 'Can I stay with you?' the blonde finaly asked. 'Sure my

parent's are not home this week either so ya.' 'Thanks' Quinn say's as they walk to the

door. 'Oh can we stop by my house i need to get my things.' 'Sure thing.' When they get

to Quinn's house she jumps out and say's. 'I'll be right back', Becareful what you say

Fabray' Mike say's.

As she walk's to her house Mike can't stop staring at her and how pretty she was.

this was gonna be a awesome week he was gonna finaly make his move on the girl he

has loved since the 1st grade. As she walks back he turns around to make it look like he

was not looking at her. 'Ready?' she say's. 'Yep' Mike say's as he drive's to his house.

**Mike's POV**

This was it I was about to take my best friend the love of my life to my house to stay

for a whole 7 day's this is gonna be the best 7 day's of my life! So as I pull into my drive

way I look over to Quinn who is staring out the window. 'Hey Q were here' I say to her.

She turns around and nod's her head as we get out of the car I open the trunk to get out

her stuff. We walk inside and I show her the guest room and she walk's in.

'So this is where you will be staying.' I say to her. She turns around and say's 'Mike

this is the nicest thing anyone has done for me', as she say's this she pecks me on the

check and thanks me. I try my hardest not to blush but it was hard. I tell her to get settle

and meet me downstairs in a hour for dinner. 'You Cook?' say's ask's me confused.

"Ya' I say as I walk out the door and down the stairs to the kicten. I start making zitit as i

pratice how i'm gonna ask her to the movie's tomorrow.

About 45 mintunes later I yell from down stairs up to Quinn that dinner was ready. As

soon as I said it I could here her skipping down the stairs. 'What are we having?' She

asked with a huge smile on her face. 'Zitit' I say afther a long hesitation i can't stop

looking at how wonderful she looked. I take her over to the table and we start eating.

Afther a while I disided it was time to make a move.

'Hey Q' 'Yeah?' she says as she looks up to me with that cute smile on her face. 'I

got a little suprise for you that i have been keeping hidden till the right moment and I

think this is it' 'What is it?' she says with a puzzled look. I pull out two tickets and put

them behind my back. 'You know how Stab 8 comes out this week and you said how

badly you wanted to go to the Hollywood premier?' 'Yeah' she says.' 'Well' I say as I pull

the tickets out along with first class plane seats. 'Shut up.' Quinn says with most

excitment on her face. 'How do you get these?' she asks. 'I won them just for us' I say.

That is when she does the unthinkable she gets up and kisses me on the lips and I kiss

back. She pulls back and looks at me. 'I so sorry' she says 'Thats ok I say, hey we

should go pack for our trip' 'That sounds like a good plain' she says as we go up stairs

to pack. 'Mike then lets watch Stab 1-7' says Quinn. 'Sounds good.' I say with a

huge grin on my face.


End file.
